


No Simple Solace

by auri_mynonys



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Sibling Incest, Very brief appearance on Titus' part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/pseuds/auri_mynonys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalique finds that Balem is worse off than she feared after their mother’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Simple Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr: "things you said with too many miles between us."

Kalique always imports before her brothers do for family conversations. The pixelated world of Tarvos soon solidifies around her, as if she is actually standing in it. It is a small planet, mostly desert, covered in sand and stone in varying shades of red, orange, and pink. It is, to Kalique’s mind, exquisitely beautiful - and recently Harvested to boot. Blue dust mingles with the sunset colors of Tarvos’ natural setting, the only thing left of the humans who had once lived here. Kalique surveys the vast emptiness with clinical distance. Titus Harvested too soon; he still has not attained the ability to understand the nature of the Harvest, and how it must be timed to attain the finest quality product.

Kalique hears a small ping and turns. Balem forms from a series of pixels into himself, dressed magnificently as always in a suit of black and gold. “Balem,” Kalique says, infusing her voice with polite warmth. It is a struggle to keep her tone neutral. This is the first time she has seen Balem since their mother’s death, and rumor has it that he has begun to grow unstable. She worries for him; stars above, she does. But Titus cannot believe that she is more vulnerable for Balem than she would be for him, and so the politician’s voice remains.

Balem is not so distant as he usually is. He tilts his head, and he actually  _smiles_. “Titus has informed me that he will be late,” he says. “He is very busy with a new swan splice.”

Kalique raises both brows, some of the tension seeping from her. “I can only imagine how busy,” she says, a playful smile curving her lips. “Perhaps if he would focus less on his new splices and more on his yield, he would not constantly be begging me for funds.”

"Which he doubtlessly uses on more splices." Balem continues to smile, looking Kalique over with an intensity he usually reserves for more private occasions. "You look well."

Kalique bows her head, blushing prettily - a feigned, coy blush. It is a small flirtation, not a true gesture of modesty. “You dote upon me as your only sister,” she says.

"I do," Balem agrees. "And I would dote the more if you were only closer."

Kalique raises her head rather more quickly than she intends, both eyebrows arched in warning. Any moment, Titus might appear - there simply is no telling. “Your loneliness in mother’s absence must be taking its toll, for you to beg for my company,” she says, voice light and easy, as if it is a joke.

Balem’s expression darkens. “IHer death is a constant ache," he says. "But it is  _you_  I would see, and not her. Not now.” He steps towards her, holding out his hand as if he might touch her. “Come to Afallon,” he says, his voice low and urgent. “My estate there is to your liking, as I recall.”

Kalique hears a distant ping in her ear - a warning that Titus will be coming through shortly. “It is a beautiful estate,” she agrees, swallowing. “But with a Harvest on the horizon and business going so well…”

"It can run without you for a few days," Balem says, both dismissive and needy. He steps towards her, and she realizes his eyes are glistening with tears. She has never seen him weep before now. _It’s worse than I thought._

"Kalique…" he says, lifting a hand as if to cup her face.

A second ping sounds, louder than the first. Titus is coming, and he will be able to hear them soon. “We’ll discuss it later,” she says primly, turning aside and walking away as fast as her feet will carry her.  _Damn it, Balem, where is your tact? Your subtlety? Titus will be here at any moment…_

 _"Don’t you walk away_!” 

Balem’s angry shout makes Kalique freeze. She turns, both brows raised in shock, her expression for a moment unschooled. He has shouted before, of course - but she isn’t certain of the last time his anger was directed at her. “Balem, I only meant - “

"I know what you meant," he hisses. "That you have replaced me with someone else in my absence - that you have grown tired of me, finally, after all these years - !"

Kalique grows angry for an instant, striding back over to him. “Don't be ridiculous," she says, her voice low and furious. "That I would ever even think -!" She stops. Draws in a long, slow breath. "We cannot speak of this now, sweetheart," she whispers, suddenly coy and warm and feminine again. "It is not safe."

The calculated change in demeanor seems to work. In an instant he is relaxed again, cold and distant and as formal as he usually is at such occasions. “You  _will_  come to Afallon,” he says; and his tone brooks no refusal.

Kalique forces a small, pained smile. “Of course,” she says. “Whatever you think is best. You are, after all, the eldest.”

"Oh, lord, is he harping on that again?" Titus appears in a whirl of pixels, still in the process of sliding on a formal cloak to appease his siblings’ sense of dignity. "Honestly, Balem, it is no great honor to be an ancient one among the eternally young and beautiful."

Balem smiles coldly and makes some snide remark in reply, doubtlessly something about Titus’ lack of ability due to his natural childishness; but Kalique isn’t listening. She doesn’t show it, but inside, she is deeply shaken.

Balem has never spoken to her so directly before, and he has never demanded her presence so forcefully. They have always, prior to this, been equal enemies in a strange and difficult business, seeking silent solace in the other when their struggles are too much.

This Balem does not want only casual solace. This Balem wants to forget. This Balem is dangerous, and might consume her whole if she isn’t careful.

Kalique forces a kind, amused smile on her face, and plays at serenity for her brothers. She will go to Afallon, she decides. She will go, and there assess the stability of her brother as best she can.

But  _after_  she spends some time with him. He’s right, after all; it’s been a painfully long time…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the little behind-the-ear device is just a simple communication device or if it actually allows people to teleport, but I'm using it here only as a communicating device - meaning you can project your image somewhere, but you can't actually go there using it.
> 
> Also, we never, as far as I remember, find out where Balem actually lives - certainly not on the refinery at Jupiter, since he makes a comment about "crossing the vastness of space" - so I made up a planet for him. The name 'Afallon' is a direct reference to Avalon, the isle where King Arthur was supposedly sent after his battle with Mordred. I enjoy the implications of a planet named Avalon, given that Regenex allows for returns such as the one King Arthur was supposed to make. (King Arthur recurrence, anyone? Anyone?)
> 
> If we DO know where Balem actually lives, or ever find out, I'll change the name to suit canon.


End file.
